The Misunderstood Girls
by ANNAinDreamland
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi get bashed and flamed to much. They decide it's time to stick up for themselves. Told in the perspective view of all five girls


**A/N--The number of bashes these girls get (mainly Sakura) is completely ridiculous. I find nothing wrong with them, flaws, yes, but are they supposed to be perfect? Impossible. So this is my protest to the bashing some people give.**

**I tried to keep everything truthful and not add my personal opinion (note: tried). With everything else, I had to guess and make assumptions on how the five girls would feel and stuff. I also didn't know everything people flamed them on (just some stuff and more) so I tried to add everything I could think that they could be insulted on and some more I felt like adding.**

**I never thought Tenten was bashed (and wasn't going to add her) but then I remembered I read someone stick up for Tenten because of the flames they saw for the girl. I decided to include her. I'm not sure if Hinata and Hanabi get bashed but I still wanted to add them. Hanabi was the hardest to write for, though. She's barely shown in the show/manga so I had to infer a lot of things. I hope everything is okay. **

**And the people constantly mentioned in this, include the people in Naruto and real life.**

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

_People always bash me but yet, they don't really know me._

It's true when I was younger, I was infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha. I threw myself over him in requests for dates and I ignored Naruto or hit him alternatively. I blew him off continuously the way Sasuke blew me off.

Yet, they forget, the same day I was placed on Naruto's and Sasuke's team, I started changing. I realized that Naruto wasn't some airhead of becoming a ninja and Sasuke wasn't some hot guy in the academy.

They had depth, feelings, emotions.

Naruto wasn't some dud who got lucky and passed to become a ninja. He was a guy who understood pain and happiness. He had true talent.

Sasuke wasn't some cool and handsome stranger. He was a guy who understood pain and loss of everyone close to him. He had true skills.

People forget that I realize this and believe that I really don't see this. Then they insult me, thinking I'm clueless. I'm not.

People hate me for the way I acted around Sasuke. Like the way I acted like a hopeless bimbo.

But, I truly cared for Sasuke, could they not see this? Like any person, I wanted him to return my feelings and went to extremes. Would these people not want their crushes to return the feelings they have for them? And they never acted stupid for a crush before? If they said no, they are lying.

People insult me because I tore myself away from the one best friend I made as a child. Ino. I pushed her away because I realized we were going to fight over Sasuke. We both wanted him.

But kids do stupid things and we regret them at times. Could these people not see I owe a lot to Ino and thank her many times without actually telling her, whether I ended our friendship as children or not?

Do they not notice that Ino and I are friends, even though I broke our friendship years ago? And we both have a rivalry neither of us hate to have because of it?

People looked down upon me when I was a genin and saw a weak girl because they look at my once two teammates and my sensei. They saw them as strong and skilled ninja. Two Sharingan holders and one boy who refused to give up.

They looked at me and saw nothing special.

But I always trained, just like them. I worked on my taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. I became especially skilled in genjutsu and chakra manipulation. My teammates and sensei saw this but no one else, not the people that did not really see me.

And later on, after Sasuke left, I trained under Tsunade. I excelled in my previously lacking taijutsu. I learned medical jutsu from the very best. My ninjutsu became better and I began to perfect my genjutsu.

Yet, they look at my teammate, Naruto, and my previous one, Sasuke, and still look down upon me. They compare me to a Sharingan holder and the Kyuubi vessel and because of that, they automatically assume I am nothing compared to them with no bloodline or anything similar.

Yet, I can knock down Naruto with a single punch and have Kakashi realize if I hit him once, he's out of a match. And I can do something not Kakashi, Naruto or Sasuke could do.

I can save lives the way Tsunade can and am on my way becoming better than her.

But people still underestimate me.

And then those same people insult me because I chase after Sasuke. Just like Naruto, I want to bring him back to Konoha.

Not because I want him to love me but because I care about him, and Naruto and I believe somewhere, he cares for us. This is his home, where people care for him and love him. He belongs here.

If those people see all this and still insult me, then they will never understand me. They will never see me.

**Ino Yamanaka**

_People always bash me but yet, they don't really know me._

I was a bit naïve when I was younger. I fell for the academy heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. I was completely infatuated with him, and fought with my once best friend Sakura a lot.

As kids, though, who haven't made a mistake and acted like an idea? It's not something we should be ashamed about but rather, learn to deal with what we did.

I'm sure the people who talk about me because of the way I acted around Sasuke, have acted the same way around crushes. They may not admit to it, but they have, at least once.

I worried a lot about my looks and weight, then, too. I made sure to look nice, clean, and watched what I ate at times. People looked down upon that.

People assume that because of this that I am self-absorbent. But at that age, when we're still young but not a kid, we worry about this stuff. It's on our nature, though some may try not to show it. It's not a bad thing.

And when I told Chouji he should slow down on his eating so he would be thinner, thus healthier, and told Shikamaru that if he wasn't so lazy, he'd be stronger. People thought I was being rude to my teammates. They were not to be taken as offense, though. My teammates knew that. I was trying to offer advice, even if I said them in my own way.

Because I was previously one of the more vindictive fan girls, they automatically thought I was a weak kuniochi. That insulted me. I train hard, I work great with my team, I learn my family's jutsu and shop. I'm not someone to be taken lightly like that.

When I tied up against Sakura in the preliminary exams, people assumed I was weak and not as strong as they even thought. It wasn't that, though. And it wasn't that Sakura was just stronger than me. It was that we were both skilled and strong.

Some time after Sasuke left, I went to Tsunade to get medical training. People thought it was for my rivalry with Sakura, to get a chance to get stronger in a different way. But my true reasons were clear.

It was true, I felt weak when Sakura was able to help when I couldn't. But that was it. I had been useless, as useless as they said I was. I wanted to be able to save my teammates and friends. Not for some rivalry.

People think me a fool because after all these years, Sakura and I strive to better each other of the other and I'm the one losing. But I don't look at it that way. We both train hard and worry about the people we could lose if we are weak.

We strive not only to beat the other, even if we are friends, but to protect the ones we love.

If those people see all this and still insult me, then they will never understand me. They will never see me.

**Tenten**

_People always bash me but yet, they don't really know me._

Constantly, I've been compared to a third wheel on my team by people. Not necessary, not needed, just there.

My teammates include a genius and a dropout but neither is to be taken lightly.

One is the holder of the Byakugan, an ability to see the chakra networks and see almost in 360 degrees. He is able to see things and notice what others can not, nor could they. He is highly gifted, one of the best in his own clan, and definitely branch. His name is Neji Hyuuga.

The other is the master of the Drunken Fist (Loopy Fist) and Hidden Leaf Lotus. He constantly trains diligently and harder than us all, besides Gai. He is a taijutsu master in every way I can see. Without pushing and straining himself, he would not be where he is. He may be a dropout and chakra-less but he is one of the strongest people I know. He is Rock Lee.

Then there is my sensei. He is like Lee in every form, except stronger and without the Drunken Fist technique. He never stops training and helping us train, to achieve our limitless maximum. He is Gai Maito, our sensei.

When people look at me, they expect something to stand out. Maybe a bloodline, technique or appearance. Yet, I let them down and blend in with the crowd of ninja. I look average and what I may do, compared to my team, looks average. But I am far from average.

They would even go as far to say I am weak while my team is not. That is the greatest insult I hear. I train as hard as my teammates. I work as well as them and just as good.

I have never made my team slow down. I have always kept pace with them, pushing myself all the way just like Neji, Lee and Gai have.

I have always managed to fight my own fights and have not needed the assistance of my teammates in one on one of even multiple on one many times, unless the opposition is too strong and great.

I have managed to excel in my own form of ninja art. I can hit someone with any form of weapon, 100 times out of 100. It takes practice and dedication. Not everyone can do that, not everyone can take the time I have taken to master it.

Yet, these people take no notice of my accomplishments and abilities. They look at my teammates and automatically assume I could not match them.

And then there is my dream. I wish to be as great as Tsunade the Sannin. I train hard to make it happen, always working. They impulsively laugh and think there is no way for that to happen. They don't understand my team's motto is that everyday, we will get stronger.

And we do. All of us continuously train and better ourselves. We all work hard to get stronger. We take days and days of never ending training sessions. We perform multiple missions. We all get stronger.

If those people see all this and still insult me, then they will never understand me. They will never see me.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

_People always bash me but yet, they don't really know me._

I've always been shy. It's just a trait that I was born with. One that I've had since before I was three.

It was hard when I first began to train. I was afraid to go at it with my all. My father had to constantly remind me to work harder.

I was constantly looked down upon by many people. And why wouldn't I be? I wasn't strong enough. I was barely strong enough to use everything I had.

A Hyuuga should be better, they thought. Especially the one to become head of the clan. So I tried harder, desperately harder.

But in the end, I was still too weak for him and my clan. I was pushed to the background and my younger sister, Hanabi became ahead of me.

It hurt that I wasn't good enough for my father but I wasn't mad at Hanabi or him. It wasn't her fault she was stronger. All it meant was that I had to try harder. It wasn't him that I wasn't strong enough for him.

That caused people to think I was weaker. They thought I was okay with it and thought I shouldn't be. They thought I should be angry and mad.

But it wasn't my father's of Hanabi's fault. It was my own fault. I just had to get stronger.

They thought I was a joke for blaming myself. But why shouldn't I if I was the one who was weak?

And when it was finally time to show everyone how strong I had gotten, against Neji, I nearly gave up before it was started. I could see people think lowly of me.

I have Naruto to thank, though. He encouraged me and I decided that I wouldn't give up or take back my promises.

They laughed because I depended on what they called a 'drop out'. Yet, I thrived because of him.

But they couldn't see, that depending on him helped me to be dependent of me, could they?

I worked harder than ever and trained harder than I ever had, knowing that someone wanted me to get better, other than my teammates.

I was able to speak to Naruto without blushing crimson.

I could fight for myself.

I could _win_.

If those people see all this and still insult me, then they will never understand me. They will never see me.

**Hanabi Hyuuga**

_People always bash me but yet, they don't really know me._

When my father deemed that my older sister, Hinata, was too weak to be the heir to the Hyuuga clan, he tossed her away like a rag. I trained with him instead of my sister.

People thought I was cold for that, for taking over my sister's spot in life. For having everyone think I was stronger than her, for making her weak in my father's eyes.

I don't think of it like that, though. I never asked to replace my sister and I never asked to do that to her. It was my father's decision. Are these people saying that a little child was to go against her father's decision when she had no clue really what was going on.

And I don't look at my sister and see someone weak. I see someone who trains desperately to prove her worth to a person who is supposed to be one of the most important people in her life.

Do these people really think I would think of my sister in such a way?

That I would think her lowly and nothing?

She's my sister, my only sibling.

Why should I think she is not fit to be the title she was rightfully born with?

I didn't want to take her place and let Hinata be thrown away to some woman to train. I love her, she's been there for me.

I would never think badly about her, or think was dirt.

Yet, people think that I am better than her. I don't see that. We both train. We both want to get stronger. We both want to please our father.

I see that we are very much alike.

And the ironic thing was when Hinata started getting stronger; people started looking at me as if _I _was weaker. My father looked less on me as well as everyone else.

So I tried to get stronger so that would stop but people looked at me as if I wanted to be better than Hinata.

I'm not saying I wanted the limelight back, I prefer to be equal. She's my sister, not some stranger.

I wanted equilibrium where both of us were seen as strong kuniochi, not just one of us.

I wanted to be true sisters.

If those people see all this and still insult me, then they will never understand me. They will never see me.

* * *

**A/N-- I hope I changed your mind about some of these powerful (in body and mind) kuniochi, if you ever think they are lame, weak, ect,. Don't flame me if you hate the girls in this (I don't want it or any flames). Sorry if some of the ends got choppy, I was tired when I finished this. Z.Z **


End file.
